Breton (Skyrim)
Bretons are humans of both human and elven ancestry. They populate the province of High Rock. They are capable mages with high magicka resistance but have few other distinctive features. They are considered an intelligent race in Tamriel, known for a proficiency in abstract thinking, a possible reason for their adeptness in the magical arts. It is suggested that they may also carry Aldmer blood, accounting for their magical prowess. Character Creation Skill Bonuses *+10 Conjuration *+5 Alchemy *+5 Alteration *+5 Illusion *+5 Restoration *+5 Speech Starting Spells *Conjure Familiar (Conjuration) *Flames (Destruction) *Healing (Restoration) Special Abilities * Dragonskin : Absorb 50% of magicka from hostile spells for 60 seconds. (FormID 0x000aa022) * Magic Resistance : Breton blood grants a 25% resistance to magic. Note: In the loading screen trivia, it says the Bretons have a 50% magic resistance. 25% is the correct level. (FormID 0x000aa01f) Notes *During gameplay Bretons make excellent warriors, as well as mages. Though they start focused heavily on magic, switching them to a combat style is incredibly effective. This is somewhat tedious at higher difficulties, due to their lower starting combat skills and the power of enemies on the Master difficulty. *Magic resistance does not block friendly spells, only hostile ones. This differs from the magicka absorption ability, making resistance more useful for mages and Breton warriors who augment their physical durability with spells. *The magic absorption provided by Dragonskin is rendered somewhat obsolete by the fact any race can achieve 80% absorption as a permanent effect through use of the Atronach Stone and the Atronach perk. They can then receive the remaining 20% needed for 100% from Ward Absorb. Wards can then be used an unlimited number of times per day, as opposed to just once. *Note, also, that Dragonskin , like all Spell Absorption effects, is currently bugged, and may cause your Conjuration spells to fail. *Bretons can achieve 95% magic resistance while wearing no armor, - Racial Bonus (25%), Agent of Mara (15%), Magic Resistance 3/3 (30%) and the Lord Stone (25%). Combined with Elemental Protection and potions or enchants further boosting elemental protection it is possible to make a character that is virtually immune to magic and elemental attack. Heavy Armor (high armor, Cushioned and Tower of Strength with Force Without Effort) combined with a casting of Ebonyflesh or Dragonhide (plus Dragon Infusion) while using Stability will provide the needed physical protection. This combination, along with disease immunity (Lycanthropy, Vampirism, or an item), poison immunity (Snakeblood perk plus item, Vampirism, or an item) and drowning immunity (Waterbreathing enchant) allows Bretons to become nearly impervious to all forms of damage and staggering attacks. They are easily capable of surviving on the Master difficulty, once all necessary perks and spells have been acquired. *In a break from previous Elder Scrolls titles, many of the Breton characters in Skyrim bear names resembling traditional Irish, Scots, or Welsh (e.g. Madanach, Braig, Uaile), rather than the French-influenced names and culture seen in previous games. This, along with the Forsworn's rebellious backstory and Druid-like society, could represent a shift on Bethesda's part toward making the Bretons more Ancient Celtic/Scots/Welsh, rather than feudal French, in inspiration, although this only seems to apply to the Forsworn, as they are a different culture of Bretons. In Skyrim Unlike the neighboring Redguard and Dunmer populations, the Bretons don't have too many of their number in Skyrim. Some, however, do take to city life and are a minority in settlements. In the Reach, the native Bretons were involved in an armed uprising against the Nords that rule Markarth. They took the city by force due to a belief that it belonged to the native population, but were driven out by Ulfric Stormcloak prior to his own conflict with the Empire. This group call themselves the Forsworn and are active to this day. The Dragonborn is able to assist the Forsworn during the quest No One Escapes Cidhna Mine, this results in the normally hostile Forsworn settlement of Druadach Redoubt becoming friendly. Beyond this Bretons often take the role of court wizard to a Jarl or study as scholars at the College of Winterhold. Gallery Breton_Nord.jpg 5ac905e007666a3a6d8dd02bab9b34b5f57e65fb.jpg__620x389_q85.jpg Delphine.png|Breton warrior Delphine Breton_mage.png|Breton mage External links *Character Creation (Time-Lapse) Category:Skyrim: Races Category:Skyrim: Bretons